


Grace's Dream

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Episode Related, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: What if Grace's dream had gone on just a little longer? Alternate scene for "Coup de Grace," S1 Ep 10.





	Grace's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> Very happiest of Hanukkahs to Canadian Garrison. Hope you love this. 
> 
> Oh, and don't own this, blah, blah, blah.

“Are you sure about this?”

“No.”

“We stopped in Moscow. We can stop now if you want.”

Darius’s hand wrapped around her throat. Grace knew his grip wasn’t hard enough to prevent her from answering, but she hesitated for a heartbeat nonetheless.

“No.”

And now she faced him again and they were kissing and his hand slid up and down her body and her hands found him, arms and chest and back. Then he pushed her against the wall. She hadn’t realized how close she had been to falling (melting), until she now had the solid wall behind her and Darius in front. It was all the stability she required. Her other needs were being well met by his mouth and hands. Still, she had more needs, more burning. (Flames at the edge of her nerves.)

“What about Harris?”

Not what she needed.

“What about me?”

Less what she needed.

Harris rose from his chair in the corner, snapping a rope between his hands. A black, strong rope, just long enough for—

“I told you, you liked him too much.”

Grace shivered, almost felt her consciousness go somewhere else, but when Harris stepped toward her, she realized that maybe she needed him, too. She took a step to meet him, her hands pressing against his chest over the rope pulled taunt between his hands. She pushed her mouth hard against his, a familiar tingling in her body mingling with the new sensation of being with Darius.

“Maybe I like _you_ too much,” Grace said, shoving Harris back into the chair. She continued, straddling him, “Did you ever think of that?”

“You like him _so_ much,” Darius said, now standing behind Harris. “You should show him.”

And then Darius used the rope to tie Harris’s hands behind the chair, while she kissed Harris’s throat, the taste of his sweat stimulating on her tongue. “How can you doubt how much I like you?” she whispered in his ear, her hips grinding into him. He was hard, _so_ hard, from watching her kiss Darius. Was Darius getting harder from watching her kiss Harris? Would she get wetter watching Harris kiss Darius?

She was up and in a blink, Darius had taken her place in Harris’s lap. Darius breathed (respiration, life) into Harris’s mouth, until suddenly his tongue flicked inside. Harris’s tongue came up to meet Darius's, their mouths impossibly wide so she might see all that they did. And yes, she was wet—she throbbed so hard she longed to stick her hand in her panties, rub her fingers across her slick clit until she screamed.

“I see why you like him,” Harris said when the kiss broke.

Grace leaned over and kissed Darius, shoved his hand down her panties, pulled him up so he might steady her against the wall again. “I like him,” she panted, turning her head to Harris, his eyes as ablaze as hers surely must be. “I like him so much.” Her breath hitched. “So much! I…. I….”

But then Darius let go of her, moved back to Harris, unbuttoning his shirt, somehow removing it with Harris’s hands still tired to the chair. Darius sucked one of Harris’s nipples into his mouth. Harris groaned. (Throbbing.)

She knelt beside the chair, bit the other nipple, wished someone would bite her nipples, relieve the throbbing she still felt between her legs, do for her a small part of what she wanted to do for both of them. She looked up at Darius, who had his head thrown back as he grinded himself against Harris, while Harris tried to get his mouth anywhere on Darius’s body. But his bonds constrained him. Grace entered the breach, put her mouth to his, reveled in the familiar taste of Harris.

“So, Grace,” Darius asked, panting at the back of her neck. “What do you want?”

“Everything,” she said breathlessly into Harris’s mouth. “But mostly, I just want to come. Now.”

“Let me,” Harris begged. “Let me make you come.”

Darius jumped up and Grace went back to kissing Harris. Her eyes were closed throughout their long, wet kiss, and when she opened them, Harris was naked (clothes scattered at her feet), still tied to the chair. Darius then lifted her little leather skirt. (Had she always been wearing a skirt?) She suddenly wore nothing beneath, and Darius let the tight bunch of fabric encircle her waist as he pushed two fingers inside her dripping cunt. 

“Let’s get you up there,” Darius said, twisting.

The light in the room became suddenly blinding and white, and then Harris was inside her, because she was on him, Darius moving her up and down by the hips.

“Is this what you wanted?” Darius asked. “Is his prick big enough to fill you up?”

“Yes. God yes!” She threw her head back, the white light and their bodies warming her. “I’m full. So full!”

“You could be fuller,” Harris said. Her eyes were now open, and she could see Harris looking at Darius over her shoulder. Darius slipped two fingers into Harris’s mouth and he sucked until his cheeks sank in.

“I think they’re ready,” Darius whispered in her ear.

Grace didn’t even see Darius take his fingers from Harris’s mouth, but she felt them push into her ass. Now, _now_ she was full! Full with both the men she liked too much. No, not too much—so much.

“Do you like that, Grace?” Harris asked. “Is that enough? Are the two of us enough for you? We want to be everything you ever need. The three of us are a team, Grace. We’re in this together. But only if we can satisfy you. Please tell us how to satisfy you.”

Grace whimpered. Everything they were doing felt so good, but she needed more. She lingered on a cliff, ready to tip over. (Abyss, so inviting.) But she couldn’t get there. What else could they do to satisfy her, abating the throbbing—she couldn’t stand it any longer?

“I’m so close!” she said, nearly crying. “Please make me come.”

Darius wiggled his fingers and she felt like screaming. “This isn’t enough? I thought you would like this, Grace.”

“More. I need more.”

Darius picked her up off Harris, and the sudden emptiness was worse than the want. Then Darius turned her around, kissed her, fucked her mouth so hard with his tongue, scooted her so that the backs of her legs pressed against Harris. Darius grabbed her ass, spread her apart, sat her slowly down on Harris’s prick.

It felt so good going in her ass, her stomach giddy with the stretch and fullness. But the throbbing was still there, Harris biting her shoulder made her drip, and Darius’s mouth on hers made her groan, but none of this was going to make her come.

“Do something, Darius.”

And then he went to his knees and pushed her legs apart. Dipped his head and nuzzled her thigh. “Does she like this, Harris?”

“She likes nothing more, unless it’s having my dick in her ass.”

“Then I suspect she will appreciate the combination.”

Darius started licking her, slow, all around the outside of her cunt. It felt so good, but why did he tease her? Didn’t he know what he had to do?

But he did—she should have never doubted him. His tongue found her clit, full and aching, and he slipped across it, up and down it, his lips kissed it, his mouth sucked it. And Harris had her so full. She was so close, closer than at any other point, and she wanted to howl into the void how much she needed these men, needed these two men to love her, love each other, love as a unit.

“Just let go, Grace,” Harris said. “We’ve got you.” And somehow his hands were free, and his arms encircled her, and he thrust in time with Darius’s mouth.

“Oh, God. Oh…oh!”

Grace’s eyes opened.

Her hand was rubbing through her nightgown at her clit. She was so close, as close as she had been in her dream. A dream. It had only been a dream. But she knew it was what she wanted, metaphorically, of course. She didn’t really want Darius and Harris to take her together. (Absurd.) To enjoy the pleasure they might give each other. No, only metaphorically. But metaphor or not, she pulled up her nightgown and put her hand between her thighs, found herself as slick and ready as she had been in her dream. She touched herself, finishing her dream, Darius making her come while Harris was inside her, all of them declaring their need for each other.


End file.
